fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bushroot and Quackerjack Give Fievel and Olivia Some Gingerbread/Bushroot and Quackerjack Fight With The Animal Villains/One Jump Ahead For Bushroot and Quackerjack (Reprise)
Bushroot, Quackerjack, and Nutty had finally made it through the "Disney Afternoon" Villains, they laughed. "We've finally lost 'em, did we, Bushroot?" Quackerjack laughed. "Yeah. Cool! I mean... That was close." Bushroot said. "We did it! We've finally got away from them!" Nutty said, excitedly. "Well, I think I said, we kept on eating!" Bushroot said, joyfully. "YES!! Let's eat!" Nutty said, cheerfully. "And now, our trusty faithful steed, we feast to arrive!" Bushroot said, while giving some gingerbread to Quackerjack and Nutty. "YUM!" Nutty explained. Just as Bushroot, Quackerjack, and Nutty were about to eat the gingerbread, they saw two sad, starving, little mice named Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Flaversham, who were poor hungry orphans, looking for something to eat. "Hey, who are those guys over there?" Olivia asked. "I don't know who they are, Olivia." Fievel explained. Bushroot and Quackerjack looked so worried that the two little mice were starve to death. "Gosh, Bushroot. They're so hungry." Quackerjack explained. "Who cares, Quackerjack?" Nutty said, as he eats the gingerbread. "Wow! Look, Fievel! Look! That gingerbread looks so delicious!" Olivia said. "Wow! YUM! It sure is!" Fievel explained. "Oh, dear." Bushroot said, worrying about Fievel and Olivia, "Those poor mice want food. Oh, well." He and Quackerjack went over to Fievel and Olivia, giving some them gingerbread, "Here." he said, while giving some gingerbread to Fievel and Olivia, gently, "Go on and take it." "Yeah. It's all yours." Quackerjack added. "Golly! Thanks, Mr. Green Plant-Duck! You too, Mr. Jester Duck!" Fievel said, cheerfully, as he and Olivia giggled. "Hey, what's that sound coming from?" Quackerjack asked. "I don't know. But it's coming from outside, it's a parade!" Bushroot said, excitedly. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see!" Nutty explained. They went over to Bushroot and Quackerjack, who chuckled at an amazing cat named Cat R. Waul, an amazing cat disguised as a rat named Warren T. Rat, an amazing peg-legged bat named Fidget, an amazing hyena named Ed, and an amazing snake named Kaa, who were all riding on horses while greeting the citizens. "On their way to the palace, I supposed." Bill Sykes added. "Yet more suitors for the princess." Fflewddur Fflam said. Fievel and Olivia were playing chase call 'Tag! Your It!' game. Suddenly they bumped right into Cat R. Waul, Warren T. Rat, Fidget, Ed, and Kaa! Now The Animal Villains were very angry! "Out of our way, you scurvy brats!" Cat R. Waul demanded, as he and the others were about to hurt Fievel and Olivia, but they were stopped by Bushroot and Quackerjack. "Hey!" Bushroot shouted, "If Quackerjack and I were as rich as you five, we could afford some manners!!" "Pick on somebody your own size!" Quackerjack said, glaring at The Animal Villains. "You think you could mess with us?!" Warren growled. "Well, we'll teach YOU TWO SOME MANNERS!!!!!!" Fidget added. He and Kaa kicked Bushroot and Quackerjack aside hard, making them and Nutty land in a puddle of mud in front of the crowd. Everyone laughed at them, and Nutty came out of the mud. "Yech!" he groaned, as he shook the mud off of him. Bushroot and Quackerjack glared at The Animal Villains, and Bushroot said to Nutty, "Look at that, Nutty. It's not everyday you see five horses with ten rear ends!" The Animal Villains were already at the palace gates, and they turned to Bushroot and Quackerjack, offended by their insults, and glared at the ducks as Kaa said, "You two are worthlesssssssss losssssst animalsssss! You were born losssssst animalsssss! You'll die losssssst animalsssss! And only your pleassssse will warn you!" Bushroot and Quackerjack lost their anger from their insults and charged up to the vain and cruel animal villains to punch them, but the palace gates closed on them before they could reach the villains. Bushroot growled angrily, "We're not worthless! And we don't have frees!" "Besides, we don't even have hair, but feathers! The end!" Nutty looked at the gate and growled. Then he looked up at Bushroot and Quackerjack, and the two ducks sighed in defeat as Quackerjack said, "C'mon, Nutty. Let's go home." They left the palace gates, and Nutty followed them. They walked through the forest until they arrived at Hangman's Tree by nightfall. As they walked through the streets, Bushroot and Quackerjack sadly sang their reprise. Bushroot: Riff raff Street rats We don't buy that If only they'd look closer Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Sad songs